The Summer Never Forgotten
by TytoNyctea
Summary: It is present day and Susan's grandchildren come to visit her in England, they expected to be bored to death. But little do they know that an adventure awaits, along with another world.   Rated T for deaths. Formerly The Return
1. Prologue: The Valediction

**This is my first Narnia story. Hopefully you will like it and Review!**

**Note: The ages are based off of descriptions and appearences in the book series (mainly Last Battle), so they are approx.**

**Disclaimer: Narnia, her charcters, names, places, and everything connected with her are solely the work of C.S. Lewis. No credit is mine. **

**Special Thanks to WriterFreak101 for helping me out with starting this story!**

...

Prologue: The Valediction

"Susan, come here quick!" a voice yelled across the bustling room, but Susan had her hand clasped by a young man who was about to ask her to dance with him. She was at an informal social, organized by herself and her friends. The room was so overpowered by voices and the noise of the piano, that Susan hadn't heard the voice. She was staring intently at the blue eyes that stood above her. Just as the man's lips parted to say something, the same scream rang, this time above above the commotion.

"Susan! This is no time to dance!" her dear friend, Christine, now stood near her, a terror filled look in her eyes. The young man, named John, quickly released Susan's hand, also looking toward Christine. The music and voices had ceased.

"What is it?" Susan whispered through her teeth, embarrassed in front of everyone. Although she could feel the tension of Christines eyes on her.

"Come here," Christine ordered, her voice seemed to crack. Susan relunctently drew her gloved hand away from John, she turned her face from him and look toward Christine, who was advancing to the parler. She followed her uncertain of what to expect, they both entered the room. She heard the music and conversations slowly begin again as she sat on the burgandy couch, directly in front of a radio set. She heard a crackling voice through the radio.

_Earlier today a horrible tragedy has occurred, in Bristol the trains have crashed and passengers, as well as bystanders have been killed, _the voice trailed off.

She remembered her parents telling her they were going on a trip to Bristol, on that train. _There's still hope, not everyone can die in a wreck, even one as bad as that. _Her eyes began to well with tears of fear.

The voice continued, _Horrifically though only two survivors have been found thus far._

_Two survivors, PLEASE LET IT BE MOTHER AND FATHER! _She silently prayed, her foggy eyes downcast, her ears intent.

_The two survivors are Mr. and Mrs. Joseph. _It then went off to recap everything about the circumstance. Susan's head fell into her gloved hands, her tears fell freely down her face. Soft piano music played in the background, she could find no comfort, her body shook with every breath she was allowed. The tears kept flowing down her now flushed face. She pushed away the loose hair from her sticky face as she raised head from her wet hands the tears still running down her face, remembering her brothers and sister.

_Mother and Father are gone now, but Peter and I now have a responsibility to take care of our siblings, escpecially Lucy, no matter what. _She stood, her rosy face and red eyes held proof of her weeping. She brushed away the tears that were still streaking her cheeks. Her legs were shaking, and she felt a bit lightheaded. She walked out into the loud music and disscussion with Christine at her side, almost at once all attention was diverted to them. She covered her face, and walked to the door.

"Susan should I go with you," Christine politely asked, she was a family friend and felt as if they were sisters.

"N-N-No, I th-th-think I should go by m-m-yself, P-p-peter, Edmund and Lucy will j-j-ust want to be t-t-together as a f-family," she stuttered as she grabbed her coat and hat from the rack, on the left side of the door. She then continued,"Besides you have a social to tend to," she tried to smile the muscles in her mouth unable to, as she was still in grief.

"Alright," Christine began as she opened the door," Just be safe, I hope you will all be fine." She gave a reassuring smile while Susan walked out of the house. The cool air struck her face and the dampness of it made it even more cold. She looked back, the door had closed, but she could still hear the lighthearted music playing inside.

...

Susan was still walking along the sidewalk, when she saw the trainstation. _Maybe I can go find my siblings later, so I can identify my parents. _She changed her course now towards the station. As she got closer and closer she heard voices wailing, moaning, and screaming over those they had lost. Multiple policemen stood watch seeing that no one would pass into the station. When she finally saw the horror of it she was devastated.

Then somehow she caught a glimpse of a face, _That looks awfully like Peter, _she thought to herself. The she saw two others, Edmund and Lucy. She then became frantic screaming as the others were. Screeching almost.

"Those are my siblings!" tears were now pouring down her once tear stained face. She looked at a policeman, "PLEASE LET ME THROUGH," her eyes widened "You have to I am the only Pevensie left." she fell to the ground trembling with each new tear. This was beyond anything she could endure. He stooped down and picked up her by her arms, she was limp and still shuddering.

"Madame, I will let you go in there but please don't cry like that. It 'urts a man to see a lady cry as you 'ave," she looked into his eyes and saw he was sincere. She could only nod her head, her voice couldn't work. She ran toward her siblings bodies, motionless. As she studied each she saw that they all had expressions of complete peace upon their faces. Each had a faint smile and they had their eyes closed like the were sleeping.

She then glanced at one of Peter's hands, it had a working glove on it, and it was clenched. She grabbed his hand and undid his fingers and she saw two rings, a yellow and a green one.

...

**Sorry if this was short, it was only a prologue though. **

**-Forever in Narnia**

**TytoNyctea**


	2. Two Comeplete Different Worlds

**Ok so now we get to the first Chapter. This is present day. **

**I picked the names at random, and they are based on no one inparticular.**

**Review, I would really appreciate it!**

Chapter 1: Two Comeplete Different Worlds

"Mom, do we really have to go?" Hannah whined, while clutching her cell phone in her hand. "This is supposed to be Summer vacation, not 'Stay-with-your-boring-Grandma-vacation,'" she said sarcastically, even though she was only 13. Her brother Kyle snickered at her statement, his focus on the television screen, his hands on a controller manipulating the characters onscreen.

"Mom, Grandma Sue is pretty boring," Kyle added while defeating an enemy on his game. Their mother Lilia looked very frustrated, she stood in the kitchen beginning to put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"Well actually she is your Grandmother Susan," Lilia corrected, as she picked up the silverware lying across the counter top.

"More like Grandma the borrrrring," Hanna joked, she smiled at her twin who was giggling.

Lilia was not at all amused and she scowled, "I really don't care if you like it or not, but you are staying in England with your Grandma, it had been settled two weeks ago. So I suggest you don't complain, or jest about her besides you have only met her once." She gave them a stern look, that made them quiet. After filling the dishwasher and starting it she walked off into another room, cleaning it as well.

"Ky, I am going to hate it there, she has never heard of cell phones, computers, or anything cool," she sighed as she slumped next to her brother.  
>"I know, it's going to be comepletly horrible, imagine a whole vacation with no technology," he agreed as he bit his lip in concentration his eyes were glued to the screen.<p>

"I know it's so dumb," she whispered, he didn't hear her, "Maybe we can take our stuff down there ya know" Kyle still hadn't heard her.

"Come on!" he screamed as he lost the game and the words Start Over appeared on the screen. "What were you saying again?" he asked her laying the controller on the ground. He began to walk over into the newly cleaned kitchen.

"Oh I was just thinking that maybe we can take our techy stuff over there," she said when her cellphone beeped to signal a text message. She looked at her phone and she opened the message.

_hi han wats up  
>guess wat i get 2 go 2 disney land 4 the summer vaca.<br>so wat r u doin over the summer  
>txt back <em>

"Who was that?" Kyle said with his head inside of the fridge looking for something to snack on.  
>"It was Brit, she says she's going to Disney Land, " she paused with obvious contempt,"For the whole summer, but I think that's a stupid idea, escpessially when we live in California." She sighed in envy.<p>

"Then don't be jealous," he offered as he picked through everything in the fridge.  
>"I'm not jealous!" she said louder then before.<p>

"Sorry but it sure sounds like it," he had a peanut butter and jelly jar, and a piece of bread. He grabbed a knife from a drawer and began to smooth the pb&j across the toast.

She slid her blue phone so that she could type on the keyboard.

_Actully I m goin 2 london england  
>way far compare 2 disneyland<em>

_lol 3 u_

Message Sent appeared on the cell phone screen, and she laid it on the cherry wood coffee table.

...

It was the last day of school, and it was tentioned with excitement as many were graduating into highschool. The eighth graders were sitting in chairs along the green lawn. Hannah and Kyle were sitting next to each other, waiting to be called. It was very quiet as each student walked up and grabbed their "diploma" and sat back down again. Finally it was their turn.

"Hannah Pevensie Mason," her principal called over the mic. She was filled with enthusiasm as she walked down the cleared aisle and onto the dais. She quickly grabbed the rolled paper and stepped off as she heard her brothers name called.

At the end after everyone cheered the Wildcat motto, the twins were overcome with hugs and and shouts of congratulations from their parents and family. Soon they were bustled to their car to return home, when Hannah saw a familiar face.

"Hey Congrats! So I read your text on going to England," smiled Brittni, her best friend, "That's pretty cool," Hannah looked down unhappily.  
>"Yah I guess," she mumbled, she looked up to see her best friends shimmering eyes, "I hope you have a great summer Britt." She went over toward her and embraced her, they weren't going to see each other for at least three months.<p>

"Hannah!" her father called from the inside of the car, "The plane is going to leave in three hours and you still have to pack!" she walked away from her friend and set a foot into the car, but not without waving goodbye.

...

"Oh if only John was here!" Susan whispered as she was rumaging through a wooden wardrobe covered in cobwebs. The room was dark, but the moon was shining through holes in the curtain, making the floor covered in droplets of light. This was in her parents former house, the one she grew up in. The house were very quiet, as she was the only one living there. Her husband had died years ago, and her children had all moved to the United States. She had seen only two of her grandchildren. And they were to be returning.

_Hannah and Kyle isn't it? _She asked herself. _Well this house has to be suitable for children. _She was still looking through the items that had compiled over the years in this wardrobe, including insects. _Well I should clean this out before they come so that they have somewhere to place their belongings. _The room that she was in belonged to her departed brother Peter. It was the biggest room besides her own, and wasn't in use. It was only a storage area, caked with dust and filled with everything that had belonged to her siblings.

She finally reached the back of the wardrobe, almost everything that had been in it was now lain across the wood floor. Her hands felt the bottom of the wardrobe finding some old papers. When she picked them up she found a thick leather journal, it had _Peter, Lucy and Edmund Pevensie _delicately written across it. She didn't dare open it, but she could not help but wonder why all of their names would appear on one journal. She also saw an envelope, which held two rings that had been found in the palm of her brother. She placed them on the ground along with everything else. As she searched through more old clothing and toys she found herself weeping, tears were slowly winding down her aged face.

_Why am I crying? They have been gone for some time now, I thought I've stopped grieving. _She scolded herself softly. The tears subsided and she finished sorting everything, she took what she knew would be useful and placed it in her own empty room. She slowly came back to the room and put everything else, articles with no use but she could not bring herself to throw away, under the bed. Except for the journal and the envelope, she put them gently atop the scarred desk, where she felt they belonged.

She gradually swept the dusty floor, and fixed the sheets on the bed. _Now this looks better,_ She smiled exceptionally pleased with herself, as she skimmed the now immaculate room. When her eyes rested upon the wardrobe that had been recently cleaned she felt a pull towards it, as if by some mystical force. As she drew nearer to it her heart began to pound and her stomach become filled with butterflies. Her hand reached toward the handle, then she pulled it back.

_What am I thinking? Those were just childhood games, there isn't something behind that door! _She turned from the room and retired to her bed.

...

**Alright how was it?**

**Forever in Narnia**

**TytoNyctea**


	3. The Arrival

**Sorry for not updating but here it is...**

Chapter 2: The Arrival

_"Susan..." a distant voice called, she looked around a vast dark room, almost a palace, cloaked in the darkness of night. She climbed a dais where four thrones stood. _So familiar, yet so far away..._she thought to herself. She looked down at her garments, instead of her normal work dress, she saw a gown intricately designed. She also saw that her body had somehow transformed to when she was a youth. She stared at this change than the voice rang through the empty hallways again, "Susan!" She looked around expecting to see a familiar face, she saw nothing. She stepped off onto the floor, her footfalls the only noise. _

_"Yes where are you?" she whispered, she went through a long corridor where she believed it came from. It was wide with a door every couple feet, a few windows were above, the moons light seeped in. _

_"Do you not see me?" the voice cried out, "For I stand next to you"_

_She began to become frightened, her voice shook, "There is nobody near me. Come out from the shadows so that I may see you!"_

_The voice seemed to shake the ground, "My daughter, it is not I that must step out of the shadows."_

Her eyes opened, she was laying on her bed, _ That was an odd dream. _She shook her head then rubbed her weary eyes with her aged hands. Her mind immediately went to other things. _ Kyle and Hannah should be here shortly, _she groped for her glasses that laid on the end table. After putting them on she glanced at the clock.

"Goodness gracious! I don't normally sleep in that long!" the clock showed that it was nine o'clock. _They said they were going to make stops before they got here, I should still have time. _She quickly got dressed, and began working on the house once again, making sure it was perfect.

...

"Mom, how long do we have to stay with _her._" Hannah sighed, while in a cab on the way to her Grandmothers house. Kyle just stared out of the window, rain was pouring steadily, the sound was not calming at all for them.

"Hannah, remember no attitude," her mom began, "Just because you won't have any of your electronics does not mean you won't have fun."

Her dad continued what her mom began, " Your brother isn't whining, just don't try to make a situation out of this. It won't be boring I promise, your mother grew up in that house and enjoyed it. She has told me wonderful things about it." He looked over toward Lilia to have her explain it.

"When we first took you here, at the ages of five, you stayed in one room, but now you can explore the whole house. There are many strange things inside the house, it's almost as if the house is enchanted." she saw Hannah look up and Kyle turn from the window.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked first, but Lilia saw the look in Kyles eyes and knew that's what he also wanted to know.

"When you talk with Grandmother Susan you will find out," she winked. Then the cabby told them that they were at their destination.

They stepped out with umbrellas, the ground was spotted with puddles, they eventually made it up the steps, shivering with their luggage. Hannah and Kyle noticed a metal lion on the door, it looked as their mother said, "enchanted."

Thomas their father knocked on the door, then they stepped back when it began to open. The twins saw an elderly lady with a kind face beckon them in with a kind English accent. They hurridly came inside the warmth of the house. Each one tossed off the wet shoes, and coats they had on, and moved toward the couches. Lilia embraced her mother, and Thomas just sat, until she came to him, she gave him a hug as well. Then she came upon her grandchildrens faces

"This must be Hannah and Kyle!" Susan clapped and clasped her hands in front of her chest. Lilia, and Thomas beckenoned them forward. They both gave her a hug.

"I musn't forget, but could I show them their room daughter?" Hannah and Kyle stood right next to her, smiling.

"Of course!" she answered. Susan ushered them into Peters room, with their belongings.

"This is where you'll be staying for the months you will be with me, but one of you must sleep on the ground." Kyle quickly took the offer to sleep on the ground, since he wasn't allowed to back at home. Susan told them to get used to the room while she talked with their parents, who were going to leave to France in an hour.

" Grandma Sue, doesn't seem that boring," Kyle said as he lifted himself onto the bed. Hannah was just staring at the room and didn't even notice his statement. She then saw an envelope on top of a leather journal.

"Kyle, what do you think that is?" She asked as she pointed toward it.

"I don't think we should touch it, it probably isn't meant for us." he said in a caustious voice.

"But why would it be here in 'our' room" her eyes shone piercingly.

"When did you become so interested in stuff like that?" he got off the bed and went closer to where the journal lay.

"Well it just looked," she was searching for an appropriate word, "different, that's it." She inched closer as Kyle got closer to it.

Kyle stood over it now, brushed the envolope to the side and he read the names _Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. _

"I think it's a diary," he whispered, "But those people probably wern't important." He turned away from it, Hannah grabbed it and set it on the bed and began to read.

...

**Well there will definetly be more, the next chapter is about the entries.**

**Forever in Narnia**

**~TytoNyctea**


	4. The Journal

Chapter 3: The Journal

Kyle sat next to his luggage and quietly took out his belongings while Hannah gently flipped the cracked journal cover and began to read.

_To all who believe in Narnia, and will keep on believing. And to those who believe in Aslan._

She seemed puzzled as she read it. _What is 'Narnia' and 'Aslan', and why would someone believe in them._ Although confused she turned the page and continued reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I had an exceptional day, having gone to Narnia. We met many new friends, although our friends from our reign are no longer there. My dearest brother Peter was sulking at the station, for Aslan told him that he wouldn't be going back. Susan was told the exact same thing but doesn't seem to care as much. She says that "It's better that way, so that I can stop making up silly fairy tales." I am baffled at that statement, we never imagined any of this, it WAS real as real as any of us. She just wants to sound grown up, I don't think I'll ever understand why. Hopefully Peter will feel better, it would definetly be difficult for me to be torn away from Narnia, ecspecially Aslan. Well I better stop writing today, school and all. _

_Sincerely,_

_Queen Lucy the Valiant._

"Kyle," Hannah whispered, "Come here, I think you were wrong about these people being unimportant." Kyle looked up.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to her side.

"Look," she pointed to Lucys signature, "See Queen Lucy the Valiant!"

"What!" he snatched it out of her hand, she sighed angrily, he studied it. Hannah was frowning, and looking the opposite way of her twin.

"That can't be possible, why would our grandma have the journal of royalty?" he shoved the book into her hands.

"I don't know..." she looked at the part where Lucy was talking about Susan. Then focused her eyes back to the page and noticed a second entry

_Dearest Diary_

_I am sorry for not getting back to you, but homework and everything can build up you know. It's been a couple months since I've written in here. Nothing much has changed, I haven't gone to Narnia yet. I always pray that I will, but thus far no Narnia. In a couple of days we will visit our parents, and I will reunite with my siblings. I will probably be able to get Peter and Edmund to write in here, but I'm not sure, Peter probably would. Edmund though I'll have trouble with, he doesn't feel that a diary should be used by a "man". I think I could convince him that this is a journal. Farewell until I am on my vacation._

_With Greatest Sincerity,_

_Queen Lucy the Valiant_

Hannah turned the page slowly to reveal more entries.

_Dear Diary, Dear-...Journal, To my Jour-_

_Well never mind the Dear Part, Lucy showed me this today and threatened me to write something in here. Well she really did not threaten me, but with her childish eyes she drove me crazy and so here I am. A pen in my hand writing furiously to get this over with, from what I know Peter is next. Anyways I am glad we finally get to be together as a family again, I really don't like school all that much. But isn't that true for everyone? We, the friends of Narnia, have held a meeting in Peters room. Susan doesn't seem to care much about this though, she comes only because she feels like she's obligated. All I ever hear out of that irritating mouth is "Would you stop creating this nonsense! Have some sense and forget the childish games. Is there really any chance of you going to your imaginary Narnia again?" She has seriously got on my nerves, hopefully she never comes across this. She'd kill me! I don't know why she is pretending that we had pretended Narnia. She tries too hard to act older, I'm so glad that she isn't the age she acts now. We only barely came from Narnia a few months back and she denies it! Well I'll quit writing about Su now. I am always looking for a way to Narnia, Lucy and I are able to go back. I hope we never will have to stop going there. Everyday I have the hope that I can return. Peter has somewhat gotten over the fact that he can't, well from what I've seen anyway. Lucy is as boisterous as any child her age, but she is also very wise. Oh yes almost forgot, Peter has told me something about what Aslan had told him, when he said they could not return. He said "Aslan looked at me with his golden eyes as I said 'Sir it really isn't about leaving Narnia it's leaving you' he seemed to laugh and smile as he said, 'Where you live I am called by a different name. You were brought here so that you may grow to know who I am.'" I think Peter will write that in here too. (That would be good because I kind of forgotten how it went.) Well bye until next time._

_The Just_

Hannah just read then reread what he had written, telling herself that it must be the "Edmund" talked about earlier. "Kyle, I think Grandma Su is related to these people."

Kyle rolled his eyes at this thought, but relunctantly went back over to Hannah. "How, and why?" he asked looking down at the old paper. She handed him the book again telling him where to read.

"This guy 'Edmund', as you tell me, seemed a bit funny," he smiled then continued, "It does seem possible that she is related, maybe we can ask her." He handed her the journal again. She stared in thought,

"No, not right now at least, maybe after we get to know her," then in a lower voice she said,"I don't even know if we are allowed to read this." With that they both turned toward the door half expecting to see their grandmother. She wasn't there, she was still conversing with her daughter and son-in-law.

Relieved Hannah read the following entry, her twin back to where he was before.

_Valued Record,_

_I sit with a pencil clenched in my fist. My cherished younger sister Lucy has brought before me, a Journal or record. She is ingenious having arisen this proposal of writing our reflection of our existence, here in England as well as when our domocile was our beloved Narnia. Regrettably I will no longer be allowed the privlege of revisting this exquisite kingdom. Although, I still have the title of High King Peter the Magnificent. "For once a figure of royalty in that realm, forever you shall be." My brother and sister will probably __satirize me for my grandiloquent vernacular. Nevertheless, I will persist to use this language as I please. Anyway I have noticed my other sister Susan proceed to exist as an adult, the way she addresses the topic of Narnia as an example. She certainly is not concerned at all about our emotions. We, the comrads of Narnia, have met in my chamber to discuss the matters of our beloved Narnia. Susan cared nothing of it. I could tell in her eyes that she could favor sitting and conversing with her companians about their own existance. We were just wasting her interval of time. Remorsefully I was elated that it was concluded. I would not be able to stand another minute with her slanderous mouth. She only told us that we were all in the mind set of a child. She was the one who was a child, or she would not have denied the existence of the precious land of Narnia. Furthermore she will no longer have permitance to enter my room, nor hopefully any of my siblings until she repents of her words against Narnia, even Aslan. It is almost time for me to draw to a close. Although before I depart I will write the inspirational words of Aslan, at our departure from Narnia "In your world I have another name, you must learn to know me by that name. For that was why you were brought here so that by knowing me here for a little you can grow to know me better there." I have finally discovered the meaning behind that. I will soon share my thoughs on that as soon as I can. But for now I leave my farewell._

_Genuinely in Aslan,_

_High King Peter the Magnificent_

Hannah was confused ny the choices of words used, but she knew he was saying almost the exact thing his siblings were.

"Kyle, they really did not agree with our grandma," she looked over at Kyle, he saw that she felt sorry for her. Then both of them heard their parents approaching the room, and as quick as they could they put the journal where it was before.

"Kyle, Hannah, we're leaving now!" the twins rushed over toward their parents and gave them hugs.

At the door, the parents kept reassuring them it was going to be great there. They waved until they were out of sight.

Susan closed the door and turned to the children.

"So how has it been so far?"

...

**Well there it is, more entries will be added to give you more of a feel to what I am writing.**

**Forever in Narnia**

**~TytoNyctea**


	5. Mystery Unfolding

**Sorry for the two to three week delay, first vacation, then My Return to school, which resulted in endless homework and projects, but it is finally here! **

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, alerted, and favorited.**

Chapter 4: Mystery Unfolding

Hannah turned to her brother, "Well we are still just getting used to this house." Kyle nodded in agreement. Susan seemed to study them for a moment.

"You two show a great resemblance to your Great Aunt and Uncles," she said quietly. Both seemed confused and their faces showed it.

"Oh you would not know them, they passed away before I was even married," her voice was choked.

"Are our Aunt and Uncles," Kyle began, "those in that journal diary thing? Uhm, Peter, Edmund, and-"

Susan finished for him with a caring voice, "Lucy, yes those were my siblings. So you found that journal?"

They both nodded unsure of themselves, afraid they might be in trouble.

"Don't you worry, I know you were just curious. It should do that old journal some good anyway, being in that wardrobe for so long. I know I won't read it, but you go ahead and read it." She walked into the room that they were going to spend their whole summer in. They followed her.

"It's nice to see this room to some use," she turned and looked at the twins, "It has been used for mostly storage for a very long time, I finally cleaned it out when I heard you were coming." She walked around the room finally stopping to place her aged hands upon the scarred desk where an envelope remained.

"Grandma Susan?" Kyle politely spoke up, "What's in that envelope?"

"Oh this," she picked it up and felt it to remember what was inside without actually opening it.

"I found these when I saw my siblings de- uh- well, I believe they are a part of some silly game we used to play. Maybe you read about it in the journal."

"Narnia, I think" Hannah quietly said. Susan looked at her and made a faint smile.

"Yes that was the name of it, a country we made up, all rubbish though. I quickly grew out of that nonsense. My siblings though," she shook her head and chuckled, "they kept right on making this up, they told me it was all real, I know it wasn't, but they were very persistent with it."

"Excuse me Grandma but you still haven't told us what was _in_ the envelope," Kyle tried to say without sounding rude.

"Oh I am sorry, these are rings, a yellow and a green. I have absolutly not one idea what they are for, I have only seen the pair once. I don't want them to be touched, as they are a part of my siblings." she took the envelope away with her, but she stopped at the door way to tell them when lunch would be prepared.

"I wonder if all this in here," Hannah said as she grasped onto the journal, "actually is true."

"Well grandma says its just a bunch of trash, she's probably right, but then-" he jumped onto the bed. Hannah remained standing with the journal open in her arms.

"This room makes me feel different," she said as she closed her eyes. "It has something that my room back home doesn't."

"Hmm, maybe it's just because we are in a different country." Kyle offered.

"You are probably right but still, I like it, I am actually not missing my stuff at home." she was very pleased with herself.

"Well now that you mention it, I don't miss any of it either." Kyle seemed confused.

"Isn't that a good thing though? I mean I actually like it, just a bit," Hannah shyly admitted.

"Yeah, I guess," he said as Hannah approached him with the journal and hopped on the bed beside him.

"I am going to see if I can find anything on those 'rings' in here. Wanna help?" Hannah asked, Kyle just nodded.

...

They skimmed each page until finally coming to the last.

"Well this is the page, hopefully there will be something about them," they turned to each other with doubt.

They began to read.

_Dearest Diary,_

_My brothers have gone on a sort of a quest to recover two rings Professor Kirke had buried. He says his Uncle had created them to transport you to different worlds. I believe he may be right. Well the reason Edmund and Peter went looking for the rings was that one day _

"Hannah, Kyle, your luncheon has been prepared." Susan said as she walked into the door way. Both sighed, they wanted to know more about these strange rings.

Finally they did finish and hurridly went back and read from where they had stopped.

_The Friends of Narnia gathered, a mysterious man appeared before us, looked very Narnian, and just dissappeared. We believed this to be a sign that my cousin Eustace and his friend Jill must go to Narnia. So Professor Kirke told us to retrieve those rings and bring them back for the use of Eustace and Jill. Hopefully everything has gone as planned, my brothers left early today, my mother and father left on the Bristol Train Station. We are also going to meet there, I will be leaving in about five minutes, I will write as much as I can when I come back to fill in any details I may have left out. I will also tell you if our mission was successful or not._

_Sincerly and always in truth_

_Queen Lucy the Valiant_

There were no more entries after that, just blank page after blank page.

"Hmm, I wonder what happened." Kyle said, as Hannah thought the exact same thing.

They looked through the book once more to find any other clues to what this land of "Narnia" may be about.

Then they both turned to each other withh the same look in their eyes.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kyle asked in a low voice.

"If you think that we should find out for ourselves if this is real, by going and using those rings, then yes," Hannh said quickly.

They went into the parler area to find their grandmother dozing on the couch, they signaled to each other with their hands where to go and look. They searched as quietly as possible, being as curious as they were.

Finally Hannah found it hidden with other envelopes in a cupboard. They quietly tip-toed to the room to open the sealed envelope.

When they were in, Hannah slowly opened it as she would any letter. But at this time it seemed extremely loud in the quiet and stillness of the house. Every break in the paper seemed to magnify with great force, to wake their grandmother. Finally after the panicing was over they dropped them onto the desk and saw what they wanted to see. Two rings, a bright yellow ring and a bright green one.

Hannah clutched the book as close as possible to her as she reached out one hand to touch them, Kyle leaned close to them putting his hand on his sisters shoulder. Hannah reached far enough and touched one.

**Of course I will continue this, actually I'll continue the next chapter shortly. I know this chapter was short, but that means the next chapter will be around 3,000 or more words.**

**Forever in Narnia**

**TytoNyctea**


	6. Of Worlds and Things

Chapter 5: Of Worlds and Things

Their hearts beat rapidly when her finger touched the edge of one of the rings. They had both anticipated something to happen. All that happened was a stillness and quiet.

"I thought the ring was supposed to take us somewhere," Hannah sighed as she withdrew her hand from the desk. She opened the journal to reread the entry by Lucy. As she looked more intently she saw a tiny written post script at the bottom of the page.

It read:

_ Professor Kirke also mentioned to us that each ring does something different according to the color. The yellow takes you out of _this _world, while the green brings you back. He told us as well that Eustace and Jill should be careful while handling them. They must make sure the green ring is with them at all times._

"So then that's why," Hannah slammed the journal shut in her arms.

"What?" Kyle seemed to study the rings as they lay.

"Well I touched the green ring, which brings you here," she pointed to where she was standing.

"So then the yellow takes you wherever this 'Narnia' is," Kyle deduced.

"Right," she smiled.

"OK then," he said as he waved his arm to have her tell more.

"Should we go then?" she quickly asked, as her hand reached toward the yellow ring. Before her finger touched it Kyle wrenched her arm away.

"Ow," she released the journal, it fell open on the ground.

"Why'd you do that?" she said through her clenched teeth. She furiously rubbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry," he said looking into her angry face, "I just wanted to be sure we have what we need, before we go. We wouldn't want to be stuck there with nothing." His reasoning was logical and she felt horrible for not thinking ahead.

"I accept your apology, but please don't do that again," her frown lifted from her face. "What should we bring then?"

"Well, food would be a start, maybe a change of clothes or two. Things like that," he replied.

"OK, and of course we need to bring this journal," she bent down to pick up the aged book.

"Yes, that has some information we could use," he then started to rummage through his belongings to find anything that would be needed on a journey. Hannah got the idea and began looking for useful items as well.

Soon they had each found an empty pack which they filled with a bit of food they took from their grandmother's kitchen. She was still fast asleep.

"So," Kyle said after they had gathered everything they believed they needed.

"Well after we put all of it on, we can go," Hannah said in low voice.

"OK, if you say so," he slung a back pack over his shoulder, and grabbed a pack at his feet.

Hannah picked up another bag, and stuck the journal into it. She grabbed the green ring and put it into her jean pocket.

"Are you ready?" Hannah stepped closer to where the yellow ring lay, Kyle also stepped forward.

"OK I'll grab it with a tissue here, remember the ring won't work unless your skin touches it," she grabbed a tissue she had found. They discovered that fact when Hannah accidentally touched it with her blouse while packing.

"Then I'll drop it into my hand, hold this hand," she put her hand toward him. He held her wrist with just the tips of his fingers. She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"If you aren't with me when we go, I'll come back for you, OK?" she whispered. He only nodded.

"Alright," she reached and picked it up with the tissue and quickly dropped it into her hand.

...

Everything suddenly disappeared before their eyes, and they looked up to see a light above them. It seemed as if they were in water and instinct took over. They quickly made it to the surface and clambered out. Their hair and clothes were completely dry, and they did not seem to have held their breath.

"That was weird," Kyle said as he sat by the edge of the pool. He slung off his packs and just breathed in the refreshing air.

"Kyle come look at this!" Hannah shouted, Kyle ran over to where she was and just stared. There were so many pools like the one they had emerged from. Hundreds maybe even thousands.

"Why are there so many pools?" he asked still a bit surprised.

"Well we came up from that one," Hannah said as she pointed toward the pool where Kyle had left his bags.

"You're saying these are all different worlds!" his mouth hang open in unbelief."So then this _isn't _Narnia," he continued.

"I'm afraid not."

"So what do you want to do, now that we can see our own world isn't the only world there is," he started to walk toward his things.

"Well we can begin over there," she waved her hand in a general direction.

"OK even so, how long shall we stay?" Kyle, seemed very logical for one who spent his time on the computer or video games.

"I don't know, I don't think our own time is the same as here." she walked a bit further to an adjacent pool and just peered in.

"Hannah come back here!"Kyle shouted, the quiet seemed to crack as his voice rang through the woods. Hannah quickly came back.

"We need to develop a system, so we can know to come back here to this pool," he continued, "And so we can remember what other worlds we have visited already."

Hannah just stared at her brother, in just a day he changed, he seemed to know so much about these types of things. She had changed though as well, not having a phone to hold or a computer to default to. She was very much pleased of the impact the trip had already made.

"So should we mark it with something? A piece of cloth?" she had barely finished when Kyle searched through his pack, he found a shirt he had brought, and began to tear it.

He set a strip next to the pool and put the rest of the torn pieces in a separate pocket.

"Wow that was quick," she began to walk toward another pool, Kyle followed her as he slung his pack on. They both stepped toward the pool.

"OK," she searched herself to see if she could find the yellow ring, to see that it was still clenched in her fist.

"Isn't that odd," she whispered to herself.

"What is it?" Kyle looked into her hand, and saw the yellow ring. She turned her face to his, "This was supposed to bring us to Narnia, but it brought us here, I'm still holding it. But I'm not going anywhere," she seemed very puzzled, and before either of them decided to go into another pool, they sat on the ground to figure this out.

…

The strange air seemed to get to them as they lay on the soft grass, staring up into the spacious sky the trees reached for. It seemed that they had been there for about two or three hours, when they had only been talking for about thirty minutes. They had somehow wandered off of the important matter to lay on their packs and daydream away. Slowly they began to forget everything with just the silence enveloping them. As each closed their eyes they forgot the reason they had come and began to feel as if this place was their home and they knew nothing else.

As they kept laying there something seemed to prick in the back of Hanna's mind, like something was amiss. Hannah rose from where she was and began to think more clearly. She soon remembered Narnia and other worlds. She shook Kyle awake.

"What?" he asked absentmindedly, his eyes were still shut to the outside world.

"Remember, 'Narnia' and pools and Grandma's house in England?" she was able to get him to open his eyes. He sat up and yawned.

"Are we still here?" he asked regaining consciousness.

"Yep and we still don't have an answer to the rings," she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well," he began, now wide awake, "I think the rings might actually work the way they are supposed to," he said as he too stood up.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked as she slung on her bags again.

"Well the yellow ring brought us here, right?"

"Yes."

"So what I was beginning to think as we slowly dozed off, was that maybe the yellow just brings you to this place," he motioned his hands to the surrounding pools and trees.

"Anyways maybe the green ring leads you out of here," he just stood still.

"Well that sounds like it could be right," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we'll never know unless we try," he reached toward Hannah with his arm. She held his hand as she grabbed the green ring in her pocket. They jumped into the pool.

They seemed to sink inside of the pool into another world. A very dark world. There was no sky, no birds, no clouds, no sun, no stars, no moon it was a black canvas. The ground beneath them didn't have the feeling of any ground they had known. It was an empty space, and they were they only living creatures there.

They inched toward each other.

"Kyle should we leave?" Hannah shivered.

"Yeah, it's a bit creepy here, and I can't see a thing," Kyle blinked several times in the pitch-dark.

"OK," she grabbed the yellow ring and almost instantaneously they were back in the calm woods.

"Let's not go back there!" she said, Kyle nodded in agreement he bent down he removed his pack. He opened the pocket where the rest of the strips of cloths were, and laid one by the pool.

"I hope the majority of the worlds aren't like that," he got up and began walking toward another pool.

"Me too," she said while walking after him, "Try this one?"

"OK," they followed the earlier procedure into the pool.

Again the woods around them faded into the new surrounding. More trees were around them, but the air and grass had a different feeling, the sky showed that it was dusk. Kyle released Hannah's hand, and began to search the forest.

"Well this is a nicer place compared to that dark world," Hannah studied the flowers that covered the forest floor.

"It sure is," Kyle said his footfalls almost silent as we went about the trees.

"This might be Narnia," Hannah smiled as she neared her twin.

"This might just be," Kyle looked up into the patches of darkening sky, the stars emerging from the veil of the day.

"Narnia?" a voice from above asked, both looked up to where the voice was coming from.

"Where are you?" they asked in unison while they backed into each other to be safe from any danger.

"Well, I am right here," the voice seemed to float down with every world. They looked around until they saw an owl perching upon a nearby branch.

"Where are you?" they asked again, for the voice had ceased to make any noises.

"Can't you see me, or do my feathers camouflage me?" it asked, they turned to each other.

"You're an owl," Hannah stepped inches toward it.

"Well I sure hope so, I've been taught that was ever since I was a little owlet," he chuckled. "What are _you_? Never seen one of you 'round these parts," the owl asked.

"Well we are human," Kyle managed to say, shocked that he was even speaking to an animal.

"Human, hmm human," the owl muttered, "Never heard of one of you."

"Oh that's OK, but we have heard of you before, an owl," Hannah said.

"Yes, but I think we have already established that," he seemed to smile faintly.

"Yeah I guess so, but I don't know what kind of owl you are. Would you mind telling us?" Hannah restated.

"Oh of course, I am a Barn Owl," he fluttered closer to where they were. "You two seemed frightened, I can hear your hearts beating fast."

Hannah then became aware of it and began to try to calm herself down. Kyle did the same, after all they seemed to be in safe company.

"Not to be intrusive or anything but do you have a place for us to stay for the night?" Kyle asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Not nocturnal are you, huh," he mumbled. "Well my hollow is just up in that tree," he twisted his head upward, "But I'm afraid you won't be able to fit in there," he laughed.

"Do you know of a place we could stay just for the night?" Hannah asked.

"As a matter of fact I do," he began, "Actually it is directly underneath the tree my mate and I stay in."

"Thank you so much," Hannah became more tired at the thought of a place to stay, the darkness surrounding them also helped her become exhausted.

"Just follow me, humans," he said testing the new word he learned.

"Oh you can call us Hannah and Kyle," Hannah said.

"Alright if you say so, Hannah and Kyle," he said as he flew to the entrance in the tree.

"You may stay here if you wish," he said landing directly beside them. They ducked inside and found that it was most comfortable, though it lacked beds and blankets.

"Is there something that you might want? I am going hunting with my mate tonight, we haven't any chicks, so we would have time to get you something." he said in a most hospitable manner.

"I don't know, but I think we will be fine, we brought some food ourselves, but thanks just the same," Kyle answered.

"Alright, I'll come back and check on you and make sure no one will come to disturb you," he said as he turned his back to them waiting to depart into the sky to his mate.

"Before you leave can we know your name?" Hannah asked.

"Oh of course, I'd forgotten that," he chuckled once more as he turned to face them, "My name is Gold-Dusted Evening, but you may call me Dusty."

"That is a very beautiful name Dusty," Hannah said with a grin.

"Why thank you, would you like to know the name of my mate? She'll come with me to check on you two, as well." he said with his dark eyes glittering.

"Oh of course," Kyle said. Hannah's eyelids were slowly closing, but she fought to keep them open.

"Her name is Rose Feathered Dusk," he said, "but she goes by Rose, well before I go, make sure you keep inside of here, no telling what could be prowling around with everything going on 'round here. Just keep quiet and out of sight and you'll be fine."

"What has been going on around here,?" Hannah yawned.

"Well, I don't think I have time for that as of right now, but I can tell you at dawn," his voice seemed to become a whisper.

"Oh, OK," Hannah managed, "I wish the best for you tonight."

"Thanks, and goodnight to you, Hannah and Kyle," he spread his wings and silently flew into the darkness that seemed to swallow him as he flew further.

"Maybe this is Narnia after all," Hannah whispered as she took off her bags to use them as a pillow. She took out a tee-shirt to grab both rings to stick them in another bag which she threw in front of the entrance. With the same shirt she laid it across her arms and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

Kyle though couldn't sleep he felt as if something was keeping him awake, a thought of danger.

He stood up inside of the tree, and shivered as he peered outside of the hole. He saw what was keeping him awake, shining eyes staring straight towards him. The moon reflected its sharp teeth, its lips being drawn up to expose its fangs. More eyes and teeth seemed to join it, their padded feet making soft noises upon the resilient grass. He slowly withdrew his head back into the comfort of the hollowed tree, but he still felt the urgency to wake his sister. He crawled over to Hannah, and shook her shoulder with enough force to wake her. She woke with a start, and was about to speak, but he covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from making any noise.

He pulled Hannah to the edge of the hollow, so that they could remain unseen, and motioned with a finger to his mouth to keep quiet. The animals began to howl, and every second they seemed to become louder. Hannah figured out what was happening. The tension became so great, tears began to roll down Hannah's paled cheeks. Kyle was desperately trying to think of a way to make the creatures leave, his eyes closed so tightly a tear ran down along his nose. The back packs were out of arms reach, they were near the entrance, the rings inside of them.

The face of the animal, a vicious wolf, scarred and ragged, broke through the darkness, and into the entrance. Kyle just held his breath as the wolf inched closer, it's breath upon their skin.

**Hopefully you liked this chapter.**

**And of course the continuance on...**

**Forever in Narnia**

**~TytoNyctea**


End file.
